


Fierce Lust

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and Cat spend the night together but something inside Kara is fighting to get out.





	Fierce Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, as promised here is the latest part of the series.

Kara and Cat walked through the streets of National City, Kara could feel her extra body part reacting to the excitement of this moment, Cat saw how Kara was reacting, Kara thought Cat would be weirded out by her but Cat wasn’t… in fact she teased Kara with her fingertips.

Grazing her finger across the forming bulge in Kara’s pants and Kara shivered in excitement and gave a fierce snarl, Cat shivered as she fumbled with the keys to her place.

Cat had a mansion and it showed Kara that Cat was very successful in her work, in the short space of time they had got to know each other Kara learnt that Cat was a highly thought of journalist and the owner of CatCo news.

Kara remembered she interned there before she became a vampire, she had hoped to be a journalist but now she was a vampire private investigator and she loved it, the mansion windows were specially designed to keep the sunlight out and keep the inside dark as night.

Cat and Kara entered the mansion, Alex and Lucy had called her and texted her again and this time Kara texted back with a simple ‘Busy, see you tomorrow night’ she replied.

There was nothing after that, Cat locked the door behind them and turned to face Kara.

Kara turned to face Cat and turned her cell phone off and removed her jacket, Cat was smiling lustfully at her and Kara snarled and pushed her roughly against the door and kissed her deep.

Cat moaned and kissed back matching Kara’s ferocity, Kara moaned with her as their tongues clashed wildly, their hands gripping at each other’s hairs and pulling hard.

Cat hissed exposing her fangs and so did Kara as she kept Cat pinned to the locked door, Kara yanked Cat’s head to the side roughly and bit into her neck, Cat’s eyes rolled back and moaned as she felt Kara’s fangs in her neck.

Moaning in delight Kara bit and lapped away at Cat’s neck fiercely, using her strength Kara carried Cat up the stairs, following Cat’s directions the lead them to the master bedroom, reaching over Kara’s shoulders Cat slammed the door shut behind them before Kara carried her over to the bed.

Cat grinned as she licked her lips, sitting on the edge of the bed and she looked at the bulge in Kara’s and ran her fingers along the bulge making Kara shiver as the feeling of Cat’s finger tips made Kara shiver and her extra part twitch at the feeling.

Cat and Kara stripped out of their clothes and they got under the blankets, the lamp illuminating the room perfectly as the blackened windows made the place safe for vampires.

Cat liked her privacy and tonight she needed it, 200 years as a vampire and 107 years without sex and constant masturbation moments, Cat was close to humping telephone poles… well tonight there was one pole in her bed that was going to give her what she desired more than anything.

A damn good fucking.

Kara hovered above Cat and smiled bright, bearing her fangs at Cat who returned the gesture with a snarl and with a hard thrust, Kara pushed her way inside Cat.

Cat arched her back and screamed loudly as she felt Kara enter her and she wrapped her legs tight around Kara and sank her fangs into her neck.

Kara grunted and moaned as she constantly hammered inside Cat, thrusting inside her hard and fast making the bed rock beneath them both.

Kara and Cat continued to have sex throughout the next day and Kara was not slowing down, neither was Cat.

107 years without sex and Cat finally had a partner who could satisfy her needs, even if it was for just one night she was not wasting this chance.

Kara unleashed all her pent-up aggression on Cat, ramming inside her wildly and Cat moaned and cried in sheer pleasure as her insides clenched around Kara tight.

They had been at this for hours and Kara and Cat were finally beginning to feel their energy dwindling and before long Kara and Cat hit their climaxes and came hard screaming each other’s names with their fangs exposed.

Cat passed out from exhaustion with a smile on her face and Kara got dressed and left without a word.

Kara felt bad but she needed some air, to clear her thoughts about what was happening to her, she had not been feeling herself ever since she confronted Astra and bit into her neck, she thought about it some more and realised that something was in Astra’s blood that was making her act crazy and one thing was the catalyst.

The anger she was suppressing towards Alex, she told Alex she forgave her but deep down she still did not understand why Alex did what she did, why she turned her back on their friendship when she promised to be there for Kara no matter what, the promise that Alex made when she said that nothing would come between them.

But something did come between them… Maggie.

Kara flared with hatred at the mere thought of Alex’s now ex-girlfriend and she jumped on her bike and she rode off, she could not go home because Alex was there and Kara was afraid of what she would do.

She needed to drown the pain she was in and Cat gave her the perfect solution, Kara needed lovers.

She rode off on her bike towards the nearest tower where her old nemesis in high school worked, Lena Luthor.

Lena was now a highly amazing business woman and of course one of Kara’s tormentors from high school, but now Kara was on the hunt and not for just payback, Lena tormented Kara for years about her extra appendage back when Kara was human now Kara was a vampire.

She fully intended on making Lena swallow her own words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and following the series.


End file.
